


Let the Sunshine In

by StarsAlignedinMisery (ADayDreamingDream)



Series: So if I stand in front of a speeding car [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Army AU, Gen, Hurt, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Loss of Limbs, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADayDreamingDream/pseuds/StarsAlignedinMisery
Summary: Klaus stepped into the foyer of the Umbrella Academy. It was quiet, hollow of any noise or life.It felt like his soul.“It’s going to be okay Klaus. You’re going to be fine.” Ben assured. Klaus knew the words were empty.





	Let the Sunshine In

**Author's Note:**

> Two oneshots in one day? Must be a dark day in my mind.

Klaus stepped into the foyer of the Umbrella Academy. It was quiet, hollow of any noise or life. 

It felt like his soul.

“It’s going to be okay Klaus. You’re going to be fine.” Ben assured. Klaus knew the words were empty. There had been so much death, so many bodies on both sides. His face twisted into a grimace as much as it could. He limped towards the stairs and took them slowly. He wished his powers would stop acting up, they hadn’t been the same since the bomb. 

“Klaus.” Mom’s melodic voice came from above as Klaus found himself stuck halfway up the staircase. 

“Hi Mom.” He said softly. She smiled at him and met him where he was

“Are you alright? Your father was very worried when he heard about the bomb.” She said wrapping an arm around his waist and helping him up the rest of the stairs. Klaus let out a grunt but didn’t say anything further. He was twenty-five years old and couldn’t even make it up a flight of stairs

“Maybe we should take the elevator next time.” Ben murmured, wringing his hands nervously. Klaus nodded and made his way towards his favorite bathroom. He started the taps and took a deep breath before looking at his reflection. His face had minimal damage thanks to his helmet but there was still the faint pull of scar tissue near his left ear. His hearing was all that good in that ear anymore either though the doctor said it was a miracle he hadn’t gone deaf in that ear. He eased his shirt off, wincing as it pulled at his shoulder. His shoulder was clean looking on the front but when he turned around the massive twisting and puckered scar tissue that made up most his back showed. At this point the tub was reasonably filled and he shut off the taps. 

“It’ going to be okay.” Ben assured him when he paused at his pants. 

“I know. Still a shock to see it.” He replied sitting down on the toilet so he could pull his combat boots off. He pulled his socks off and tucked them into the boots before carefully shimmying out of his jeans. His right leg was fine, little bit of scarring on the back of the thigh and buttock but nothing too bad. His left leg ended in a stump  right at his knee. His lower leg was prosthetic. The sight of it made him choke every time and wonder why he had lived when the rest of his team had died. It was because he had been the gunner, up at the top of the Humvee. He had been the slowest to get off the truck and thus the furthest away from the bomb. 

People said he was the lucky one.

He said he was the unlucky one. 

Why had he lived?

Why him?

How was he worth more than Frank, Tobie, or Stuie? Of any of the others?

How was his life worth more than theirs?


End file.
